Super Baxter (universe)
The Super Baxter Universe refers to the Super Smash Bros. fan games series' collection of characters, stages, and properties that hail from Fireball Studio's expansive and highly successful Baxter video game franchise. The Super Baxter universe is Fireball Studios's most lucrative franchise, and it is flat-out the most successful game franchise in global sales and in history. The Baxter universe is a franchise of fantasy video games, and the most popular games are the fantasy adventure platform games called the Super Baxter Baxter himself is Fireball Studio's mascot and is considered the most well-known, most famous, and most popular video game fan character in the world; in fact he has been appearing on websites such as YouTube, Facebook, Deviant-ART, Twitch and many more. He, along with his many friends and nemeses, have appeared in dozens-upon-dozens of Fireball Studios's video games, many of them best-sellers and several of which are considered some of the greatest games ever released. Directly as a result from this, there are more Baxter-themed characters, items, and properties to be found in the Smash Bros. fan games than any other Fireball franchise, Baxter, Gunther, Mahroe, Princess Denise (who has Fry as an attack), Mahlarez, Nicolas, Cristian, Artemis, Chester, Cartoon Baxter, and Waxter. The Baxter universe is so expansive, in fact, that the last five characters are considered stars of their own sub-universes: the Chester universe, the Toon Baxter universe, the Waxter universe and the Nicolas universe. It is the most heavily represented universe in the Super Smash Bros. fan games, by far - Trophy, sticker, and item count from the Baxter universe is higher than any other series. The amount of playable characters, though, falls second to the Tokyo Mew Mew universe (7 to 9). Franchise Description In 2007, The Super Baxter franchise was born and created by Fireball Studios, starting off baxter as a yellow, red jacketed hero who looked like Cartoon Ed from Ed, Edd'n Eddy. However by the time 2009 occurred, Baxter received a new look now supporting a red shirt and blue pants. His first game was entitled "Baxter Sider" on the playstation. As Baxter went through various changes, his full description was shown. Gunther was another character who was created in 2009 to be known as Baxter's taller and younger brother. Denise was shown in 2010 to be Baxter's love interest and many more characters shown in 2010-present. In Super Smash Bros. Saga Baxter is the only repressentive in the game. In Project Smash Baxter is the only repressentive in the game. In Worlds Collide Baxter is the only repressentive in the game. In Super Smash Bros. PC Baxter is the only repressentive in the game. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP The Baxter Franchise made a whole new characters joining in as Unlockable characters (Same goes to Baxter), there were characters such as Baxter, Denise, Mahlarez, Chester, Waxter and Gunther (DLC) In Super Smash Bros. Project RP Baxter is the only repressentive in the game. He plays Mega Man's Role in the game In TCT's Studio Brawl Baxter and Gunther are both represntives as 3rd-Party Characters due to the fact They're from Fireball Studios In Denkai Tatakai Kyūkyoku Baxter is the only repressentive in the game. In Fan-Character Smash The Baxter Franchise is now the first franchise in the game with all returning characters from SSBURP. In Super Smash Flash OC Baxter and Denise both return as Veteran Characters with multiple changes in their movesets. Baxter is Currently Ranked 3rd on the Tier list. In Super Smash Bros. High School Baxter, Gunther and Denise are playable characters their, Denise however had on a Different Costume and parts of her hair are dyed Purple. In Super Smash Bros. High School: Reborn Baxter, Gunther and Denise all return to the game. In Super Smash Bros. All Stars Baxter makes his official return